


regality

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smuggler Ben Solo, its hot ok!, royal shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you are the first queen elected to naboo in decades that has not had a external force with their paws involved in the outcome. it's refreshing for your people, and almost puts a burden upon you to perform your best.you will certainly try, with all of your grace and charm.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	regality

**Author's Note:**

> [ smuggler ! ben solo x queen ! reader ]

the first time the new generation of jedi comes knocking on your door, you are nothing but a handmaiden, luke skywalker, the mythic, bows down to the queen. you know his lineage. his mother had been the legendary padme amidala, a queen and senator of the people.

he has some of the jedi he trained and padawans with him. they are all bright eyed, but there is a padawan ( _luke’s own, perhaps?_ ) standing a little off to his side who is fascinating to you.

this is the first time you see _him_. 

curly dark hair, pale skin, soulful eyes. he seems bright. light almost pours out of his presence, but you try to keep your staring to a minimum.

your queen smiles at the jedi, and stands from her throne.

"we accept your allegiance to the planet of naboo."

shifting forward to stand by the queen, the jedi before her bow and you follow her as she walks down from the dais to stand before the jedi. the dark-haired padawan you noticed had glanced at you once or twice, almost curious about you.

\--

the next time you cross paths is when your queen is ceding the throne as the powers shift. she had convinced you to run for the queenship, and you decided to take up the mantle.

your plans, should you become queen, were enumerous, and you knew there would be a few threats to your life very _very_ soon.

\--

as the headdress settles on your head and the handmaidens around you twitter excitedly about the coronation, you wear a strange sense of calm. this is what you expected, to be elected, especially with the endorsement of the previous queen. you try to banish the nervousness.

someone knocks on the door, and one of your handmaidens scurries to get it.

"oh! greetings, master jedi." the dress is finally cinched, and you stand up from the stool you were sitting on and glide over to the doorway.

master luke stands before you, and he bows.

"it is nice to see you continue on the legacy of so many queens past." you nod.

"and i, you, with the jedi of many moons ago." he smiles, and backs away as you step out of your quarters and walk forward. your handmaidens speed-walk to follow behind you, and the jedi master is following you as well.

"i do have a question for you though, master luke." he quirks an eyebrow, and you turn to look out of a window.

"what happened to that padawan you had once brought when you first came here, during our former queen's reign?" he chuckles.

"he had decided although the force was strong with him, it was simply not the life he would lead. we at the temple miss him dearly, but he is having the time of his life following his father's footsteps."

the side of your mouth twitches upward at the mention of before you return to a placid expression.

luke catches this. he does certainly remember the way that handmaiden had looked upon his padawan, with steady interest and a twinge of curiosity.

your handmaidens look at you curiously, almost hesitant to ask. you smile at them, and they glide up beside you in their long dresses.

"i shall see you at the coronation later, master skywalker. i am afraid i must make a visit to a place before i become queen, and my handmaidens shall be sufficient guards for me." master luke nods his head, and you quickly walk away towards a place that has recently become your contemplation spot.

\--

the smuggler stands within his grandmothers' memorial, the light filtering in through the beautiful stained glass windows depicting his grandmother in her youth as queen and senator. the grandmother he never knew within the fractalized form of the skywalker family, dead just after the birth of his mother and uncle.

could he have known her in another lifetime? the history of her is broad and expansive, but never mentions the secret relationship with his grandfather, anakin skywalker.

the tip tap of feet draws him out of his contemplation, and he turns around to the entrance of the tomb. a regal figure strides in, surrounded by what he assumed were handmaidens. the regal stills, staring at him.

\--

it's _him_. you try not to stare at him. you walk further into the memorial, looking up at the stained glass depictions and looking resigned.

you give a quick motion to your handmaidens, and they exit the room to immediately outside of the entrance.

"she is my idol." you state simply, looking up at her beauty.

"living during the last days of the republic and standing up for her people and democracy."

"she was my grandmother." he states simply, and you draw the connections.

you remember meeting han solo once, and you can see some of the resemblance. tall, somewhat bastardous. it's the general impression. he's dressed somewhat scruffily, after all, and you almost want to laugh.

"i see you are honoring her memory as well."

you notice him uncross his arms as he looks at you.

"and who might you be?" it's funny that he hasn't figured out yet, you muse.

"someone who is hoping to follow in her footsteps." he looks curiously at you, before returning his gaze to the stained glass.

your words and prayers emblazon the silence with careful strokes as you uttered whispers of your fears. you finish and exit.

\--

the regal walks out of the tomb after a bout of silence where he can barely pick out her whispers. the nervousness rolled off of her like an incoming storm, and he was almost certain that she had been the future queen of naboo.

his mother had mentioned to him within the comm that she had sent a few weeks ago about the future queen and her coronation that was set to happen soon, to celebrate the peaceful transfer of power as the first under the new alliance with the planet.

he had almost laughed it off, but when he heard leia mention his grandmother was buried on naboo, he had to discover more. and so he did.

\--

it is later, in a grand hall of theed palace, when you first address your people as queen.

he is looking straight at you, the regality and poise you maintain under heaps of makeup and the heavy headdress and the dress you wear. he stands by his mother as you drift through the crowd, talking and placating and receiving congratulations on your coronation.

suddenly, you catch the eyes of leia organa and weave your way through the crowd to her. you're smiling warmly, and it's eye-catching to ben, not that you hadn't been eye-catching before.

you're glowing under the guise of queen.

"general organa, it's a pleasure to see you here!" the old woman smiles at your enthusiasm, and you give her a quick handshake. when she sees you, she is reminded of how she had dreamed of being a queen once, but it had been robbed from her.

your eyes quickly drift over to the tall man standing next to her, recognizing him as the padawan from a year ago and the smuggler from this morning. leia notices this, and takes note.

"have you met my son, ben solo?" 

your eyes glimmer with a sparkle of mischief.

" _never by name._ "

**Author's Note:**

> well i'm finally dipping my toe into writing for star wars. find me over at staardusts on tumbly der dot com cause i'm crossposting this yeehaw!


End file.
